Yomogi Nursery
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: AU Young Kurogane doesn't like his new school after moving to a new city in the middle of winter. He's angry and bitter about the move, but maybe it takes being snowed in and a heat failure for him to get close to a new friend.
1. New School

**Alright! This one I started writing WAY back in February during a really bad snowstorm. I really wanted to finish writng this before it got too warm outside for me to be inspired. Fortunately (in this case) I have the pleasure of living in Wisconsin and therefore...we have not broken 50 degrees yet. So here it is! The last winter fic of the season! **

**This does cross over with Kobato but you don't have to know ANYTHING about Kobato in order to understand this and also there are no spoilers for Kobato in here either.**

**My first K+ fic hmmm...let's see how this goes ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the Plot ^^ All characters belong to CLAMP**

* * *

><p>Yomogi Nursery was a small pre-school owned by a woman who was friends with his mother. It was his first day here in this new school…new house, new city.<p>

Kurogane had not been adapting well to moving away. His father's work had called for their entire family to move from Japan's countryside, to the city. He didn't like the place. He didn't like the smell of the air, he didn't like the look of the people, and he didn't like the coldness of the weather. They moved to a city farther north where the temperature was tens of degrees colder, and in the middle of winter too…cold was not something that Kurogane looked forward to.

His mother was excited for the move; for it meant that she could visit her friend Sayaka-san much more often. Sayaka-san was the woman that ran the pre-school that Kurogane was currently being taken to.

He didn't want to go.

He kicked and fussed his way out the door but once his mother had a hold of his hand, he stuck remarkably close if, for any reason, to help block the harsh wind and icy snow.

"Kurogane." his mother said. The small 5 year-old lifted his head from the confines of his scarf to look up to her. She smiled softly. "You'll make lots of new friends at this school…I know It." she said. Kurogane grumbled something incoherent. His mother's gut instincts and predictions were almost never wrong. It was like she could see the future.

Kurogane held onto his mother's hand tighter as they approached the door of Yomogi Nursery. Being as young as he was, he never had a chance to make real friends back in the countryside, so it was only natural that he was nervous at meeting other kids his age he may very well know for years to come. He held on tighter. His mother chuckled.

"There's no reason to be afraid Kurogane." she comforted as she led them both through the glass doors. She knelt down to unbutton his coat and remove his scarf.

"I don't know anyone here though." he complained. "Mother, can't I just come to work with you?" he begged. His mother held onto his hands softly.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun here. You'll just have to come out of your shell a little more." she said. Kurogane frowned.

"I was fine when we were home." he sulked. She looked at her son, smiling sadly. He never was like that back home. He was always loud, cheerful; energetic…he'd receded into himself once they'd moved. Though it still hurt to se her son like this she couldn't say she was surprised.

"I know. I'm sorry we had to move so suddenly. It's going to be a little tricky, but we can get through it okay?" she assured, hugging her son. Kurogane returned the hug, not wanting to be left alone by her.

"Ah! Is this Kurogane-kun?" a voice called. Kurogane turned towards the voice to see a girl several years older than him in an orange dress with long auburn colored hair. She smiled at them both.

"You must be his mother too right?" she asked, addressing the woman in question. She stood up, smiling softly.

"Why yes. And you are?" she asked. The girl blushed and bowed her head suddenly.

"S-Sorry! I should have introduced myself first! My name is Hanato Kobato! I-I'm working here with Sayaka-san and Fujimoto-san." she exclaimed. Kurogane raised his eyebrow. What a weird girl.

"Hey, hey. Stop being so apologetic, she just asked your name." a male voice said. A man that seemed to be around the same age as the girl appeared. He wore a white apron and glasses with long brownish hair he kept tied back. He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Fujimoto." he introduced. Kurogane's mother shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." she replied. He nodded.

"Sayaka-san mentioned you'd be coming. I can take you to her for a minute if you'd like." he said. She thought about it.

"Well maybe for just a minute." she said. Kobato walked up and held her hand to Kurogane.

"Here, I can take you to meet everyone while your Mom talks to Sayaka-sensei." she offered. With some difficulty, Kurogane let go of his mother's hand to follow Kobato to where the other children were. He took his hand away from hers and huffed.

"I can follow on my own." he said. Kobato, taken aback by his attitude, forced a smile.

"O-okay then. Follow me. I'm sure you'll come to enjoy Yomogi Nursery. I've only been here several months but everyone's been so nice to me! You'll enjoy yourself! Definitely!" she exclaimed as she led him through the hallway. Kurogane raised his eyebrow again.

"Attention Everyone! We have a new friend here!" Kobato shouted to the room of kids. Kurogane flushed. Could she have been more obvious? All the other kids stopped what they were doing out of curiosity for the newcomer. Kurogane hid himself behind Kobato a bit.

Not noticing the boy's shyness, she excitedly took his hand and led him to the front of the room to introduce himself. She smiled obliviously at him as he glared.

"M-My name is K-Kurogane…Nice to meet you." he said, bowing to the other students. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Ne, ne Kurogane-kun? Where do you live?"

"What's your favorite color?

"Do you want to play a game?" all the children began to ask. Kurogane backed up against the wall in surprise. Kobato merely smiled that all the kids were excited to meet him. Kurogane on the other hand…was literally cornered by all the students and their silly questions.

"K-KNOCK IT OFF!" he shouted "G-GET AWAY FROM ME!"

All the students stopped and were quiet again. Some of them were afraid and some were offended. Several backed away from him while others just left entirely.

"B-but…we just want to know you Kurogane-kun." a small girl with sandy colored hair protested. She clung to her white rabbit looking stuffed doll as she tried to approach him again. The result was an intense glare from Kurogane that cause the girl to shriek out of fright.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Kobato said worriedly, running to hug the little girl who began crying out of fear. Kurogane clenched his teeth.

He hadn't meant to do that. He didn't want to yell at everyone, but they were surrounding him! He felt like a caged animal. He was scared…so he lashed out at them. He hadn't meant to frighten them, or offend them or make them cry. He…didn't.

"I…didn't mean it." he mumbled. Sakura looked up at him, sniffling. Before she could say anything the boy strode past her to find a place where he could sit in solitude. It was certain. He wouldn't make any friends in this city. He had made sure of that.

"Hey." someone said. Not thinking they were referring to him, Kurogane kept walking, aiming for the window at the back of the room where there was a cushioned ledge to sit on.

"Hey!" they called again. Kurogane ignored them as he sat down, leaning his forehead on the glass.

"Hey!" they said again. It was more of a whine now, an annoying sound in Kurogane's opinion. He looked at the window and could see the reflection of someone standing right behind him wearing a light blue turtleneck, though the glare on the glass blocked out the person's face.

He turned around to see a boy about his age but a little shorter, with thick wispy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was pouting at Kurogane as if he took something and wanted it back.

"You're sitting in my seat." he said. Kurogane turned his eyes to the floor embarrassedly.

"S-sorry." he apologized. He was about to get out of the windowsill when the boy next to him suddenly smiled.

"Apology accepted. Now we can share the seat Kuro-tan." he said, hopping onto the other side and bending his legs comfortably. Kurogane's jaw dropped and his brows furrowed.

"Kuro-tan!" he exclaimed. The boy nodded. Kurogane's outburst drew attention from several other students who began weeping out of fear again. Kurogane tried not to notice.

"You're name is Kurogena…Kuroganna…Kurogeanne…"

"Kurogane." the tan boy corrected. The blonde in front of him smiled.

"I can't say that." he replied simply. Kurogane bristled.

"Then why talk to me!" he complained. _'No! That's not what he meant to say!' _

"Why not?" the blonde countered. Kurogane paused. He could think of several reasons, but just like any other person, he didn't want to say them out loud.

"What's your name?" he asked instead. The boy brightened.

"Fai Flourite. Nice to meet you!" he said happily. Kurogane nodded.

"N-Nice to meet you." he said quietly. Fai chuckled.

"You're so cute Kuro-kun! Like a puppy! Maybe I should call you Kuro-wan." Fai said. The taller boy turned to him sharply, suddenly glaring.

"I'm NOT a dog!" he nearly shouted. Fai laughed.

"Wah! What a scary look!" he teased. Kurogane gritted his teeth. This idiot was annoying. "Well what about Kuro-run then?" Fai asked.

"NO! My name is Kurogane! If you can't say it then don't bother!" the boy admonished. Fai frowned.

"But 'Kurogane' is sooo boring!" he whined. Kurogane's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"So you CAN say my name!" he seethed. Fai grinned.

"Oops, I've been found out." he laughed. "Kuro-rin's so smart!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kurogane shouted the last of his nerves breaking lose.

"Make me." Fai mocked, sticking his tongue out at the other boy. The result was a very amusing game of tag between the two. Kobato watched frantically as Kurogane chased Fai around the room, the latter seemingly to be enjoying himself.

"I've never seen Fai-kun so…happy." a little girl with long black hair said. Sakura nodded.

"He does Tomoyo-chan. He…looks like he's having fun." she said. A boy with dark brown hair sat next to the two girls.

"Ever since he moved from America, he doesn't really play a lot. He just sits by the window all day." he remarked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Well…at least he's made friends with Kurogane-kun. Right Syaoran-kun?" she asked. Syaoran smiled as well and nodded.

Kurogane was so fixated on banging Fai's head against the ground, that he hadn't noticed his mother walk out of the front gates of Yomogi Nursery, nor the fact that she had watched as he conversed with Fai at the window.

Most of all however…no one noticed the calm winter weather, begin to escalate in wind power and snowfall.

"What do you have for lunch Kuro-run?" Fai asked, leaning over the other boy's lunch even though they sat right next to each other.

"It's Kurogane." he said monotonously, pushing aside the boy's face so he could eat. Despite his efforts, he found the blonde idiot to be paying no heed to his threats and outbursts. He'd practically given up, but it's not like he'd accept the names so easily. He munched on his rice while Fai leaned over his bento once again to look what was inside of it. Kurogane scoffed.

"What?" he demanded. Fai looked up at him and smiled.

"Your lunch looks yummy Kuro-rin. Did you make it?" he asked. Kurogane shook his head.

"No, my mom did." he said. He looked over to the brown paper bag that Fai had his lunch in. "Did you make yours?" he asked. Fai nodded.

"Yep!" he replied. He turned the bag upside down to empty it of its contents. Various packaged cookies and snacks fell out from it.

"You idiot! You didn't make any of that!" Kurogane chided. Fai shrugged.

"I put it in the bag though." he said. Kurogane sighed harshly.

"That's not the same as making it stupid." he said. He eyed the contents of Fai's lunch and made a face.

"Are you really gonna eat all that? It's all sugary." he remarked, teeth aching just from looking at the stuff. Fai looked at him oddly.

"Of course. It's delicious! Unless…" Fai gasped "Do you not like sweets Kuro-nyan?" he asked, shocked.

'_What I'm a cat now?' _Kurogane thought in response to the new nickname.

"Not really." he replied. Fai gasped even more.

"How can you not like sweets Kuro-tan!" he exclaimed melodramatically. Kurogane sighed.

"They're sugary and they hurt my teeth." he replied. Fai shook his head.

"Not if you brush your teeth like you're supposed to." he protested. Fai poked the side of the tan boy's cheek. "Do you not do that Kuro-chan?"

"Of course I do! I just don't like sweets. Is that bad?" Kurogane replied defensively. Fai pouted and sighed.

"No it's not bad. But it's sad." he said. Kurogane quirked his eyebrow at him oddly.

"Why?"

Fai looked at him, lips pursed with disappointment. "I was going to share my cookies with you. It's more fun when you share a good thing with people." he said. Kurogane shrugged, about to continue eating his rice and octopus hot dogs. The look on Fai's face however clued him in that the blonde wanted something. He grumbled and held out his hand.

"I'll eat one, but don't expect me to like It." he said, blushing slightly. Fai's eyes widened, not expecting the boy to actually accept his offer. He was happy though and handed him one of his biggest cookies.

Kurogane eyed the thing with suspicion. Fai expected to watch him eat it and gauge his reaction. Embarrassed at being supervised while eating, he took off a mouthful and set the rest on the table. Fai waited patiently for him to stop chewing. Kurogane refused to make eye contact.

"It's not totally disgusting." he finally said. Fai grinned, satisfied.

After lunch, Kobato and Fujimoto began to pull out mats for the kids to sleep on for naptime. Fai and Fujimoto were able to help Kurogane get his mattress and blanket set up. As much as Kurogane protested against it, Fai insisted that he sleep next to him.

While the two college age teens were preparing the blankets, Sayaka was busy pulling closed the drapes for the windows. She paused at the last window and gazed outside for a minute. The snow was really beginning to pile up fast. The wind was throwing about the tree branches violently and the sky began to darken the thicker the clouds were.

"Sayaka-sensei?" Tomoyo called, tugging on her apron. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. She hugged her Keroberos* stuffed doll close as she yawned. Sayaka smiled and picked her up.

"Don't worry little one. I was just thinking about the snow." she said, pulling the curtain closed before the girl could see outside. She yawned again.

"Snow's pretty right?" she asked. Sayaka smiled.

"Yes, it is." she said as she lay Tomoyo on her mattress and pulled the blanket over her. "Although, I hope that it stops before everyone has to go home." she said to herself.

Kobato followed Fujimoto and Sayaka out the door and closed it silently so as not to disturb the sleeping children. Kurogane yawned as he began to fall asleep. He remembered facing Fai, who had his face covered by his blanket and a blue sweater clad pale arm reaching out to hold Kurogane's hand. He didn't notice that he'd returned the pressure Fai exerted on his hand to link them together.

* * *

><p><strong>And end chapter 1!<strong>

**Did you know that reviews bring about lucky weather!**

**(Just Kidding but reviews are appreciated!)**


	2. Snowstorm

**Now that the intro's out of the way, lets get to some KuroFai fluff!**

* * *

><p>Sometime before naptime was over, Kurogane began to stir. It was cold. Much colder than it had been before. He felt that he could almost see his breath with how cold it was. He could hear a whistle…or…a roar…no…a howl. The wind was howling about the Nursery and rattling the windows a little. Kurogane scoffed.<p>

Stupid cold weather.

Suddenly he was aware of something cold and vibrating in his hand. He looked down to see Fai's pale hand freezing and shivering. His eyes widened, wondering when they had begun holding hands, then turned his attention to the shivering form of Fai. He looked around to see if anyone else was awake. For the most part everyone else was cuddled up and asleep. Some shivering as well, but none so much as Fai. Maybe that was because he and Kurogane had situated themselves by the window.

Quickly checking once more to make sure that no one was watching, he scooted their mats closer together and wrapped his blanket around him and Fai. He didn't like the cold weather either and he certainly wasn't used to it. It was only just this morning when it was slightly warmer outside, that he was shivering in his mother's arms.

How is it that when it felt close to that temperature again, he didn't feel so cold?

"K-Kuro-t-tan?" Fai stuttered, chilled out of his sleepy haze. Kurogane nodded and huddled the two of them closer. His Mother had told him that when someone is cold, a hug will make them warmer. As embarrassing as it sounded he trusted his mother's words and hugged Fai close. Fai's shivering began to decrease slowly as he was able to gain mobility back in his fingers.

"Everyone! Are you okay!" Kobato suddenly shouted, barging into the room rather loudly and clumsily. Several kids shrieked at the sudden noise and one or two even began to cry for being so scared. Even Kurogane jumped slightly, and he was a hard kid to surprise.

"You didn't have to come barging in." Fujimoto scolded. Kobato blushed.

"Ah! S-SORRY!" she bowed to everyone. Fujimoto sighed.

"K-Kobato-chan? W-Why is it s-so cold?" Sakura shivered in her blanket. Kobato went to sweep her in a hug to keep her warm.

"I'm so sorry! There's something wrong with the heating machine!" she wept, as if it was her fault. Syaoran came up to her, blanket around him as well.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault right?" he said. Kobato turned to him, eyes watery.

"N-no." she said.

"Then stop blaming yourself for things you aren't at fault for." Fujimoto admonished, beginning to pass around second blankets and having more students huddle together to keep warm. While others began comforting Kobato and reassuring her she WASN'T at fault for the faulty furnace, Kurogane was making sure Fai was warm enough to move. The blonde laughed lightly.

"Are you worried about me Kuro-rin?" he teased.

"N-No! But it's not like I don't care." he mumbled the last part under his breath. Fai smiled, hearing his quiet whisper.

"Kuro-kun's so warm I don't think I want to get up." he joked.

"Idiot." Kurogane muttered. Fai grinned, shivering much less now and heat returning to his numb fingers.

"Kurogane-kun? Are you okay?" Fujimoto asked, seeing the small tan boy seemingly curled up in his blankets alone. Kurogane sat up, his blanket around him and nodded to Fujimoto. Fai popped his head out from behind Kurogane's and his blankets smiling.

"We're both fine Kiyokazu-sensei." he said, startling Fujimoto for a second.

"Fai-kun. That's where you were?" he asked. Kobato looked over to the two and smiled instantly.

"Kurogane-kun you and Fai-kun were able to become friends!" she asked excitedly. Fai nodded. Kurogane did as well…though a bit hesitantly. Kobato smiled.

"That's so good to hear!" she sighed gleefully. While Kurogane and Fai joined the group that was gathering around Kobato, Fujimoto opened one of the curtains a bit.

"I thought so." he said. Kobato looked up, fully recovered from her previous guilt.

"What's wrong Fujimoto-kun?" she asked worriedly. Fujimoto closed the drapes and sighed.

"Sayaka was right. There's a blizzard out there." he said. Some of the students huddled closer to each other.

"Kiyokazu-sensei, what's a blizzard?" one of the students asked. Sayaka walked into the room, a candle lit with her.

"It's a snowstorm. There's no thunder or lightning but the snow is falling so fast it might hurt. It's scary but while we're in here we're safe." she said, joining the huddle.

"There's a snow drift blocking the door and most of the windows. We can't get out." Fujimoto said glancing out the window again. This worried some of the students, Kobato as well. Sayaka just smiled kindly.

"I figured as much. Don't worry everyone. I've already called all your parents and told them what's happened. You may all end up staying the night. None of your parents will be able to come get you in this weather. We can only hope that some of the snow melts tomorrow." she said. Several students nodded, excited to be sleeping over while others worried for their parents. Kobato, just noticing the candle in Sayaka's hand looked worried.

"Um, Sayaka-san. Do the lights not work either?" she asked. The older woman sighed.

"I'm afraid not. Kobato-chan, would you like to help me get some more candles to light?" she asked.

"YES!" the girl shouted, excited at being able to do something more. The students laughed at her energy.

"I'll go see if I can get the furnace to work again." Fujimoto said.

"Syaoran-kun, I'm putting you in charge while the adults are gone. Okay? We'll be back in a minute." Sayaka said. Syaoran nodded, taking this responsibility seriously. He relaxed however, when several students began joking with him and the atmosphere became altogether playful.

Fai and Kurogane remained on the edge of the huddle. Kurogane was aware that the other kids didn't like him due to the bad first impression he gave. He also noticed though how no one ever talked to Fai either. Was that because he was around him? Or was he like that before Kurogane came to Yomogi?

Fai sat up and began walking toward the window he and Kurogane were previously at. Confused, Kurogane followed him.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked. Fai climbed up on top of the padded window sill and peered out of the curtain.

"I want to see the snow." he said. Kurogane climbed up with him.

"Didn't Sayaka-sensei say it was scary?" he asked. Fai smiled lightly.

"Yeah, but I think it's pretty too. See for yourself Kuro-rin!" he said, widening the opening in the curtain. Kurogane glanced outside.

It was a disaster. The snow was piling up so much that the gates at the front of the Nursery were covered. Even the window itself was packed partially with snow. The wind was so fierce it nearly bent the trees to the ground. The window shook with all the force the wind had.

"That doesn't look pretty to me." Kurogane said. Fai frowned, confused.

"You're just not looking at it right Kuro-kun. Look at the snow." he said. Kurogane rolled his eyes and did as was suggested. He looked at the snow falling, he looked at the snow piling up against buildings…he looked at the snow and its disastrous effects.

He closed his eyes and opened them again, maybe seeing something differently that way. He watched as the wind blew off thin layers of already fallen snow, like sand. The wind would bring it up in the air and cause the dust-like snow to create various shapes and patterns. When not thinking about the raw power of the storm, it really was pretty. Fai studied Kurogane's face and smiled.

"Do you see it Kuro-tan?" he asked returning his gaze to the snow as well. "It really is pretty. We didn't have snow like this in America. It was all slushy and gray" he said making a face. Kurogane turned to him.

"You lived in America?" he asked. Fai nodded.

"Yeah. I moved here last year with Ashura…my adopted father." he said. Kurogane raised his eyebrow.

"What's adopted?" he asked, Fai smirked.

"I am!" he said cheekily. Kurogane frowned.

"That's not what I mean." he said. Fai chuckled and looked away.

"Adopted is when your parents don't want you, so they give you to some one who does." he said. Kurogane was taken aback.

"Why wouldn't your mom and dad want you?"

Fai shrugged and kept his gaze fixed on the snow.

"I don't know. All I remember is Ashura. He told me my parents gave me to him when I was really little. So I don't know." he said. Kurogane looked awkwardly back out he window, not sure what to say to that.

"Does Ashura-san like you?" he asked. Fai smiled.

"Yeah. He worries about me and makes me good food and takes care of me. I love Ashura! And I think he loves me too." Fai replied dark mood lifted. Kurogane smiled.

"He better."

Fai stared at Kurogane, who was still looking outside. When he noticed the other boy's staring, he stiffened.

"W-What? Did I say something weird?" he asked. Fai grinned.

"Nope. But that was the first time Kuro-tan smiled!" he said. Kurogane blushed.

"S-stupid! Everyone smiles! Big deal." he blustered, frowning as well as he could. Fai pouted.

"No! I liked the smile!" he whined. He reached forward and began pulling on Kurogane's cheeks. "Smile Kuro-tan!" he laughed.

"Iss Kurlogaane!" the taller boy protested as best he could. Fai laughed and stretched his face some more.

"Oi! Nokh I' oth!" He complained again through his open mouth. Fai studied him.

"Hmm…How come this smile isn't as nice as the last one? I'm not convinced Kuro-chan!" he laughed. Kurogane grit his teeth.

"It's Kurogane!" he shouted, finally freeing his face from Fai's fingers. The blonde chuckled and jumped down from the window. Kurogane followed, giving chase to the idiot yet again. This time when they passed the other kids they laughed. Even Sakura who had found Kurogane to be scary only just this morning. Tomoyo and Syaoran also laughed at the two. It was hard to find either intimidating or distant when running around like that.

"Ah- K-Kurogane-kun! Fai-kun! It's dangerous to run!" Kobato stuttered as she and Sayaka returned candles in hand. Kobato was about to run after them when she dropped her candles on her feet and tripped on them.

"Are you okay Kobato-chan?" Sayaka asked worriedly. Kurogane and Fai stopped, hearing the loud thud. The other kids began to huddle around her as well. She chuckled and rubbed her head.

"I'm fine. I can endure much worse!" she said, enthusiastically. A couple kids chuckled.

"Ne Kobato-chan. You're pretty clumsy aren't you?" Tomoyo giggled. Sayaka smiled as Kobato looked at her as if this was the first time she's heard that.

"Eh! Really? You think so? All Right! I'll be more careful next time!" she said determined. There was a slight tug at the corner of her dress. She looked down to see a guilty looking Fai. She knelt down to his height.

"Fai-kun?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Kobato-chan. It's all my fault. I was running when it was dangerous." he said. Kobato wanted to pat him on the head and say it was alright. Unfortunately in the past that never seemed to help. She still didn't know how to comfort Fai when he blamed everything on himself.

"Idiot! Don't take all the blame! That's just selfish! It was my fault too. We were both running. I'm sorry." Kurogane said, stepping forward and bowing to her. Kobato, taken aback, nodded silently.

"But Kuro-tan, I started it. It was my fault." Fai countered.

"Yeah it was, but it's not like you were alone in it. We're both to blame." the tan boy retorted.

"But if it weren't for me…"

"You wouldn't have run that far if I hadn't have chased you right? So it's my fault too. We'll split the punishment. Why do you want it all?" Kurogane said.

"P-punishment! N-No don't worry! I'm completely fine Kurogane-kun, Fai-kun. See?" Kobato babbled knocking on her head "No one's going to be punished. You both apologized after all. So there's no need to worry!" she said. Fai looked dumbfounded at both of them, to which Kurogane raised his eyebrows to.

"Just be more careful next time though." Sayaka reminded them with a gentle smile.

"Yes!" they both answered. Sayaka smiled wider.

"Good, now let's join the others while Fujimoto-kun works on the furnace." she said, ushering them back into the playroom.

Kobato set the candles carefully on shelves and tables so that the kids couldn't reach them and Sayaka lit them one after the other. As capable as Kobato was…giving her fire to handle would have had its risks. Kurogane and Fai joined the other kids and talked amongst themselves while the others played with blocks and other toys.

There were several students that looked over at Kurogane and Fai every now and then. Sakura and Syaoran being two of them. Sakura had tried to become friends with Fai when he first came to Yomogi Nursery, but found that he wasn't all that interested in talking to others. She felt a little put out by him and stopped trying, although, it seemed Kurogane was able to bring out a different part of him somehow. She was curious to get to know him and likewise Syaoran with Kurogane.

Syaoran was offended by the boy's loud and rude remark that morning, and for making his friend Sakura cry. After a while Sakura seemed to forgive Kurogane… so Syaoran followed soon after and forgave him. After that he thought Kurogane seemed pretty cool. He had a serious look on his face but it wasn't scary. He was taller than him and seemed strong, like wherever he came from he did a lot of running and climbing. Syaoran would even admit that if he got to know him better he might even admire him.

Sakura was the first to stand. She carried her Mokona doll with her over to where Fai and Kurogane seemed to just be discussing something.

"Umm…Fai-kun…Kurogane-kun…W-would you like to play House with me?" she asked shyly. She expected Fai to smile painfully wide and say no thanks. Instead, he turned to her with brightened eyes and a natural smile.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. Sakura widened her eyes in surprise and smiled. Fai then pouted as he looked to Kurogane.

"I was trying to get Kuro-puu here to play House with me too, but he keeps saying no!" he complained. Sakura giggled a little at the nickname. Kurogane clenched his teeth.

"Its Kurogane idiot!" he scolded "And why would I want to play House? It's girly!" he protested. Fai shook his head.

"No it's not. I want to play! You can be the Daddy then!" Fai suggested. Kurogane shook his head.

"I don't wanna." he whined. Sakura watched the two of them and smiled.

"Maybe we can play Doctor or Detective." she suggested. Fai thought about it for a minute before glancing at Kurogane.

"Will you play with us if we play Doctor?" he asked. Kurogane hesitated.

"Fine." he said. Fai and Sakura smiled.

"Okay! Then I'll be the Mommy, Sakura you can be the daughter and your doll can be the sick person. Kuro-puu can be the Doctor who comes to look at it." Fai instructed. Kurogane scoffed.

"THAT'S NO DIFFERENT THAN HOUSE!" he fumed. Fai stuck his tongue out.

"But you're a Doctor! That's completely different!" he said. Sakura chuckled.

While the three of them came to a compromise, Syaoran was observing them from a distance. Hesitantly, he made his way over to them. He stopped every now and then to hear what they were doing so as not to interrupt. He walked up behind them when he realized they were playing a mix of Doctor and House. He tapped Kurogane on the shoulder.

"K-Kurogane-kun?" he asked. Kurogane turned to him questioningly. Syaoran looked at him seriously.

"May I please play with you?" he asked politely, bowing to Kurogane. Kurogane looked at him weird as Fai chuckled. Sakura smiled as well. Kurogane looked to Fai for validity and turned back to Syaoran.

"Sure." he said. Syaoran smiled and nodded. "What can I do?" he asked.

After that it was Fai's job to create a situation and give everyone roles in the house. Syaoran was the sick son whom Kurogane was supposed to treat. Sakura was the daughter that kept by Syaoran's side to make sure he was okay and Fai was the Mommy that made cookies for the Doctor.

Needless to say, Kurogane had some complaints about the last part.

A strange gurgling sound came from the basement, alerting all the students and frightening most of them. Many were still under the impression that the furnace was an evil dragon or monster thing that would eat them. A couple crowded together and cried in fear as Sayaka tried to calm them. A few were able to convince Kobato though that there really was a monster to be feared.

"Everyone please calm down. It's probably just Fujimoto-kun working on the furnace. Nothing to be afraid of." Sayaka said calmly.

"You mean Kiyokazu-sensei is down there fighting the monster?" one of the students asked.

"No no, there is no monster. I promise. Fujimoto-kun is trying to make the heat work again." she said. Suddenly the gurgling stopped and what sounded like wind came from the vents. Kobato stood on her toes and felt the air.

"It's warm!" she said excitedly. Sayaka sighed, relieved. The kids began to calm down as they felt the room become warm again. Soon they heard heavy footsteps walk briskly down the hall. Fujimoto appeared in the doorway moments later, rubbing his hands together to warm them up, and his apron flecked slightly with dirt and dust. The kids all crowded around him.

"Kiyokazu-sensei! Are you okay?"

"Did the monster get you?"

"Did you beat it?"

"You're so cold!"

They shouted at once with worried faces and some pulling on his apron. Fujimoto sighed and patted some of them on the head.

"I'm fine." he said simply, going to check if the heat was coming out.

"Kiyokazu-sensei fixed the furnace!" Fai shouted happily. Sakura nodded.

"And what do you say class?" Sayaka asked. A moment of realization hit them.

"Thank You Kiyokazu-sensei!" the whole room chimed, going up to hug him. He nodded.

"Your welcome." he replied. Sayaka smiled.

"Kiyokazu-sensei, can you play the organ?" one of the students asked. Kurogane looked at Fai oddly.

"What's an organ?" he asked. Fai raised his eyebrow.

"It's what Kiyokazu-sensei plays sometimes. It's like a piano." he explained. Kurogane still looked bewildered. Syaoran and Sakura made their way to Fujimoto and the other students by the little colorful piano-like instrument in the corner by the window.

"What's a piano?" Kurogane asked. Fai laughed.

"You had to have come from another world Kuro-tan! You don't know what a piano is?" Fai chuckled.

"I DON'T OKAY!" Kurogane blustered. Fai chuckled.

"Then you need to see Kiyokazu-sensei play! A piano is something that makes music. You know what music is right Kuro-rin?" he asked. Kurogane blushed.

"Of course I do! I just don't know what a piano is." he said. Fai smiled.

"Then come over here Kuro-chan!" the blonde boy exclaimed grabbing Kurogane's hand and leading him toward the other kids and Fujimoto. He sighed.

"It may not be good. My hands are still cold and can't move well." Fujimoto warned. The kids stood around the organ and smiled eagerly, even Kobato was all ears.

Fujimoto stumbled over the first few notes from his cold hands, but as he continued he began to hit the right keys and the foot pedal correctly. The kids began singing along with the song soon after he began playing. Kurogane just looked around at them all strangely. He did not know the song.

A-o-i, A-o-i. O-so-ra no shi-ta de

Sa-warou sa-warou. Fu-wafuwa no ku-sa wo

Ka-kuren-bo shi-you Hi-mawa-ri ha-take

To-basou to-basou ma-rui shabo-n-dama

Fai nudged Kurogane as they sang. The boy gave him a strange look and shrugged his shoulders. It then occurred to Fai that Kurogane didn't know the song.

"Kuro-tan, do you want me to teach you the song?" he whispered. Kurogane shook his head.

"I don't sing." he said. Fai frowned.

"You should! It's a fun song, so you'll have fun singing It." the blonde urged. Kurogane shook his head stubbornly.

"I don't wanna." he said. Fai smiled slightly.

"Kuro-pon's so cute when he's pouting." he chuckled.

"WHO'S POUTING!" Kurogane shouted. Fujimoto stopped the organ, surprised at the disruption. The other kids turned to look at them oddly as well. Kurogane blushed out of embarrassment while Fai gave Fujimoto an innocent smile and gestured to Kurogane.

"Kuro-tan doesn't know the song. We can teach him!" he suggested. Sakura's face brightened at the idea as well as Tomoyo's and Syaoran's. Kurogane pouted.

"I don't wanna." he said again. Kobato stooped to his level and put her hands on his shoulders.

"You should try it Kurogane-kun! It's really fun trust me! It's such a pretty song and really easy to learn." she smiled cheerfully. Kurogane was a little put off by her extreme happiness. Fai held Kurogane's hand and whispered into his ear.

"I'll teach you the words Kuro-rin." he said. The tan boy scoffed.

"It's Kurogane." he retorted, not understanding why Fai held his hand but he didn't completely mind it. It did help ease his embarrassment since everyone was looking at him. Fai turned to Fujimoto and made a motion.

"Can you start at the beginning again Kiyokazu-sensei?" he asked. Fujimoto nodded as he rubbed his palms together and laid them on the organ. The music began to play once again and the students began to sing.

A-o-i, A-o-i. O-so-ra no shi-ta de

Sa-warou sa-warou. Fu-wafuwa no ku-sa wo

Ka-kuren-bo shi-you Hi-mawari ha-take

To-basou to-basou ma-rui shabo-n-dama

Fai pronounced each word loudly and clearly for Kurogane to hear; however, the boy refused to sing and just listened with his lips shut tight. Fai pinched his cheeks again to make them move. As much as Kurogane tried to hold back his outburst, he didn't hesitate to glare intensely at the boy. Fai stopped his pulling and kept on singing, egging on Kurogane to do the same.

Shi-ro-i, Shi-ro-i. Ku-mo wo oika-kete

Ha-shi-rou, Ha-shi-rou. To-modachi to I-ssho-ni

While Fai was staring ahead and singing, Kurogane snuck a glance at him. He took a millistep backwards so Fai wouldn't see him in his peripheral vision. Slowly, as the words came out of the other kids mouths he began to say them quietly.

O-yama no u-e wa na-n-de-mo mi-eru

Sa-gasou Sa-gasou. A-tarash-ii fu-shigi

Fai listened closely and heard a little sound from Kurogane. He heard every other word that was sung. Fai smiled to himself. He pretended not to notice Kurogane's singing…for now.

A-ka-i a-ka-i you-yake ga mi-eru

A-rukou A-rukou te-kuteku aru-kou

A-shi-ta hare-tara a-sobi ni ko-you

Ka-erou ka-erou o-uchi wa so-ko da yo

The children stopped singing as Fujimoto played the remainder of the organ part and ended the song. All the kids cheered and started asking him to play it again. Fai took this chance to turn to Kurogane and see if he noticed that HE noticed that he was singing. The blond boy was surprised to see Kurogane turned to the side, looking over by the closed window…a small smile on his lips. Fai just stared at him, stunned. A strange thought occurred to him.

'_I want him to smile at me like that.'_

He wasn't sure why he thought that or what it really meant, but seeing Kurogane like that…made him smile as well.

Before Fujimoto was about to play the song again, Sayaka heard some strange noises from outside. She held up a hand to Fujimoto to tell him to hold the music while she opened one of the curtains to see what was going on. When she did, she gasped, covering her mouth in surprise.

"I…don't believe it." she murmured. Fujimoto and Kobato soon joined her by the window while the children remained by the organ on stand by, whispering amongst themselves.

"They didn't." Fujimoto said, eyes wide as he saw what was going on outside. Kobato gasped as well.

"What are they doing!" she exclaimed. Not able to take the suspense anymore, Syaoran stepped forward.

"Sayaka-sensei, Kiyokazu-sensei, Kobato-chan…what's happening?" he asked. Kobato turned to them eyes bright and happy.

"It's your parents!" she shouted. At the sound of their parents, the children began crowding the window to see for themselves.

Apparently, the noise that was coming from outside was the yelling and shouting of every one of the students' parents outside, each with a shovel in their hands. When Kurogane made his way through the other kids, he saw that his father was the leader of this group of adults, he was shouting to them over the wind words of encouragement, shovel held high and voice booming. Kurogane's mother was right next to him in his arms, proud of her husband as ever. Once the other parents were riled up and enthusiastic, they all began their march to the school and tackle the snow that barricaded their children inside.

"They-They're going to dig us out!" Sayaka said. Fujimoto gave a small half smile. Fai looked out the window and saw who was leading the mass of diggers.

"Wow, Kuro-tan, your dad looks a lot like you." he remarked, Kurogane smirked and nodded.

"Yeah." he said, overwhelming pride and affection for his father surfacing. Fai slowly looked back out the window. It was hard to see all the faces outside, especially when they were directly adjacent to the walls. Fai looked as hard as he could, hoping to see a white coat or long black hair somewhere. He couldn't find either.

He frowned solemnly.

Scratches and scrapes could heard from all corners of the school as the parents began digging away the snow. All the students and adults were too elated to realize that Fai's spirits had gone down. It even took a moment for Kurogane to notice.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked bewildered. Fai instantly grinned at him.

"Nothing Kuro-wan." he said. Kurogane frowned.

"You're lying." he said. Fai shook his head, maintaining his smile.

"Uh-uh. I'm happy. See!" he said pointing to his face. He reached out and was about to begin pulling on Kurogane's cheeks again to force him to smile too when Kurogane slapped his hands away lightly. Fai looked at him in shock.

"I don't like lying." he said. Fai was silent for a moment before his eyes turned downward and back out the window. Meanwhile the scrapes and rasps of the shovels continued on outside. Some could even be heard making their way toward the window Fai and Kurogane were currently at. Kurogane looked out the window as well.

The snow still slightly covered the window, shielding some of the outside from view, but just enough to see the front gate and street. Fai smiled sadly.

"Your dad really loves you doesn't he?" he asked. Kurogane turned sharply to the blond boy. He was slowly beginning to understand what Fai was getting upset over.

"Of course he does, and so does your dad." he said. Fai shook his head.

"But he's not out there." he said. Kurogane shook his head.

"I don't think that." Kurogane said. Fai simply gave an empty nod. Kurogane sighed, irritated that he couldn't think of anything to make this kid feel any better.

Suddenly the scratching from before was heard right next to the window. Both were surprised when the snow on the window suddenly began to move, seemingly of its own accord.

"Fai!" a mumbled voice shouted through the window, both heads perked up. Beyond the glass was the face a pale skinned man with a thick white coat and long black hair. He caught glimpse of Fai and smiled in relief, placing his hand on the glass next to Fai's.

"A-Ashura?" he questioned softly. Ashura couldn't hear him but recognized the motion of his lips. He nodded. Fai eyes began to well with tears. Ashura smiled before a look of determination replaced his complacent features and he continued digging, possibly faster than before.

"Idiot, why are you crying?" Kurogane asked as he saw Fai release one tear from behind his shiny eyes. Fai smiled.

"Kuro-tan, I'm so happy." he said. Kurogane scoffed lightly.

"You don't cry when you're happy." he said. Fai rubbed away his tears and grinned honestly.

"I do!" he exclaimed. Kurogane sighed and looked away.

"As long as you're fine…" he mumbled, hoping Fai wouldn't hear him. The blond however did hear him and chuckled in response.

"You know, I really like you Kuro-chan!" he said. Suddenly he took Kurogane's head in his hands and kissed him straight on the lips. Kurogane, baffled by the blonde's actions, pulled away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he shouted. Fai tilted his head innocently, truly not understanding what was wrong here.

"Ashura told me that one day when I meet someone I like, I'll kiss them. Ashura says that you only kiss people you like, and I like you Kuro-tan." Fai reasoned. Kurogane thought somewhere in his mind that that wasn't quite right, but he disregarded it. What did he know anyway? He was pretty sure his mother had told him something similar once before after watching a movie.

It didn't take long for the army of determined parents to finally reach the front door ad pry it open.

"Sakura? Sakura? Oi! BRAT!" the first male voice shouted through the thin opening in the door and down the hall. The auburn haired girl turned down the hall immediately.

"Touya!" she shouted happily to her brother. Touya smiled in return, relived she hadn't frozen to death. He pried the glass door open even further and pushed some more of the snow away. Tomoyo's mom was the next to appear n the doorway, followed by Touya's friend Yukito, Kurogane's mother and father and Ashura. All the other parents slowly began flooding into the school as well.

"Ashura, Ashura! I met someone today!" Fai exclaimed to his guardian after all the hugs were out of the way. Ashura's eyes widened. Never before had his son come to him with news of a friend.

"Really? Who did you meet?" he asked, curiously. Fai beamed and ran over to Kurogane and began tugging on his arm.

"Come on Kuro-tan! I want you to meet Ashura!" the blond boy said excitedly.

"Oi! S-slow down idiot!" Kurogane scolded him. His mother stared blankly as her son was drug away from her by…a friend? Her husband was equally confused, especially since this child had addressed his son with such a ridiculous nick name.

"Ashura, this is my friend. Kuro-puu!" he introduced. Kurogane blushed.

"It's Kurogane!" he shouted irately. Fai chuckled.

"I know." he said. Ashura was at a loss for words, Kurogane's parents joined him in their silence. The three of them watched as their sons teased and joked with each other as if they ad been friend since birth.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Ashura finally said, more to himself than anyone else. Kurogane's mother sighed happily as well.

"I couldn't have hoped for anything more." she said. Her husband put his arms around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze.

Sayaka, Fujimoto and Kobato all stood before the parents and granted them their humblest apologies that something like this occurred. They also informed them of the heater and electrical problems. After much reassurance that everything was fine, the parents began taking their children back home.

"See you tomorrow Kuro-rin!" Fai waved as he and Ashura walked in the opposite direction of Kurogane and his parents. Kurogane hesitantly waved back. His mother laughed.

"So it looks like you had fun. Did you learn anything?" she asked. Kurogane thought about it for a minute.

"What do you do with people you like?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Sigh* Like my last fic, I didn't mean for this to exceed 3,000 words or even 5,000 at most! Now I have to make two chapters for this because I don't know how to end a friggin' fic! XP<strong>

**Anyway. R&R Please! Let me know if I bored you with my never endng writing nonsense! ^^**


End file.
